


关于美国队长和钢铁侠的BDSM属性

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: BDSM测试, M/M, 双向暗恋, 性幻想, 超级英雄的性癖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 🔞本文可能会很雷，慎入内有Tony艹Steve的性幻想，不过最后还是盾铁，洁癖勿入。超级英雄SM属性啥的会有作者个人主观臆断，每个人想法不同，也不要来和我争论。BDSM人格测试的试题来源于绳师48号MCU设定，双向暗恋OOC属于我，他们属于彼此





	关于美国队长和钢铁侠的BDSM属性

Tony·Stark一向是走在科技的前沿，但他对于社交网络其实并不是很感兴趣，媒体就足够他打交道了，但公关必不可少，Tony便大手一挥，请了个团队来管理自己的账号，让他们时不时汇报一下就行。

不过这个团队有时候也有点太敬业了，他们不但会将一些评论发给Tony看，甚至会将一些同人作品也发给他，经常会让正在工作之中的Tony差点吐血，他看到自己和复仇者们被各种排列组合，其中发给他最多的是他和美国队长Steve·Rogers配对的同人作品，Tony就目睹着自己和Steve在阳台、浴室、卧室、地板、沙发、落地窗、警察局审问室、训练室、草坪、花园、教室、天上等位置以他自己都做不到的姿势大干几百万回合。

所以在天上做是什么操作？

幸好他暗恋Steve，看到这些倒也是喜闻乐见。

但那些同人作品里，甚至有一张他和Natasha的接吻画，画得有点太逼真了导致Tony看到Natasha就想跑。

不仅如此，团队有时候还会给他发一些奇奇怪怪的小测试，美名其曰：这是推特最近流行，许多人疯狂艾特你去做一下，我们觉得应该给你看看。

【测试你是什么品种的猫】、【测试你是什么品种的狗】、【测试你的ABO属性】、【测试你是什么植物】等等等等。

为什么都是动物植物？？为什么会有人想知道自己是什么品种的猫狗？当人不好吗？

ABO又是什么？

虽然如此，总裁大人还是非常老实地做完了题目，并在接下来一个星期里惊恐的目睹团队发给他的同人作品中多了一堆柯基和英短并且自己化身为Omega在各种同人作品里被各种人压在身下。

ABO原来是这样吗？话说猫和狗能做吗？为什么还怀了孕？没有生殖隔离吗？

而且为什么怀孕的人总是我？怎么没人让美国队长怀个孕？他胸那么大！

总裁大人觉得自己那么多年白活了，那么多博士学位都是白拿了。

而有一天，当他正在为Mark的升级而感到头疼时，团队的消息框又亮了起来：

“Mr.Stark！这个测试目前在推特艾特数量已达上万了！您要不然看一看？”

Tony戴着护目镜看完那条消息后，有了一种冲出实验室的冲动。

但他还是点开了随之发来的图片，毕竟上万的艾特数还是挺少有，他也有一点好奇。屏幕上大大的一排字：

【BDSM属性测试】

Tony沉默了一秒，摘下护目镜，闭上眼睛，觉得自己受到了震撼。

他当然知道BDSM是什么，早年时候他也是花天酒地混迹过来的，床上的小情趣也是一套接着一套，但这种癖好在那时候往往是不与人言喻的，私密的，而这个测试竟然有那么多人做过，而且他们还把结果放在网上，将自己的性癖展现给世界。

Tony突然来了兴趣。

虽然这种测试做出来他也不可能真的放在自己账号上，毕竟也是公共人物，但他私下做做看，了解了解自己，也无伤大雅。

扫描完二维码，Tony点进测试，第一页有三个问题

——我尤其喜欢在卧室里被支配。

——我尤其喜欢在卧室里支配我的伴侣

——在私密生活中，我喜欢感受疼痛，并且喜欢着疼痛给自己带来的反馈，如淤青，眼泪等等。

每一个问题下面都有五种级别，完全不同意到完全同意。

支配…指的是捆绑一类的吗？Tony仔细回忆了一下，发现大多情况下他好像算是支配别人的那一方，不过被支配似乎也不是什么坏事情？被支配的意思应该就是被捆/绑或者被压制一类的吧，虽然压制别人对他来说比较名正言顺，但其实他还是挺喜欢骑乘的姿势自，自己动什么的，比较刺激。

不知道Steve会喜欢什么…

他肌肉那么发达，骑乘姿势应该对他来说不算什么，就跟做深蹲一样，但是这世界上真的会有人能够操他吗？或许Thor可以？不过Steve，老天，他一看就是个在床上支配别人的料，瞧瞧那漂亮的胸肌，那倒三角的身材，他每天得花多少时间才能维持这样的完美身材？不过应该不用泡在健身房，毕竟有血清加持，但那张脸绝对是天生优势，威严与甜美的完美结合，上帝太偏爱他了。

不过想操他的人肯定也不少，看看那有着完美弧度的翘臀吧，他真的很想捏一把他的屁股，Steve绝对值得美国翘臀这个外号。想象一下美利坚大众情人骑在自己身上的模样吧，那双坚实的手臂会撑在两边，支撑着他上下动作，那如同雕刻出来的腹肌和胸肌上会布上浅浅的一层汗，让它们更加的有光泽，更加诱人，后背的线条起伏，蝴蝶骨会像真正的蝴蝶一样起舞，喉咙因为口中的干涩而止不住的吞咽，连带着喉结运动，那紧实的大腿肌肉会因为阴茎的深入而更加绷紧，而两瓣没有一丝赘肉的臀肉会将阴茎紧紧夹住摩擦，紧致的后穴则包裹着阴茎吞咽，润滑油将让Steve的屁股湿成一片。

更别提那张脸上令人澎湃的表情，红透的双颊，紧闭的双眼，急促的呼吸，如果顶得狠了，或许还能听见这个战士发出完全不像他的柔喘。

捆绑Steve也会很带感，Tony可没少看有着漂亮肌肉的男孩们穿着束缚装的模样，Steve肯定会很适合那个造型。或许可以给他带上口枷，看着他无法吞咽只能让唾液从嘴角泄出，把他手绑在床头，拉开他的双腿。Steve双腿非常有力，战斗训练的时候能把他牢牢禁锢住，或许Steve可以凭借自己腰上和腿上的力气自己动作。

不过被Steve操似乎也不错，绝对会很爽，虽然Tony并不是很能脑补自己变成刚刚幻想中的主角，但被操得泪眼朦胧似乎也不错？毕竟只要能和Steve睡一晚上，他是不在意谁上谁下的。Steve在床上的风格应该比较温柔，Tony怀疑他是那种每一步都要问对方感觉怎么样的家伙，但要是能够把Steve粗暴的一面引出来…

老天爷。

大脑里开始疯狂天马行空的Tony想着想着突然发现自己似乎歪了楼，而裤裆里的小兄弟也非常诚实的对他幻想中的美国队长来了个敬礼，他脸一红，赶紧将注意力放回测试上。

既然支配和被支配他都喜欢，那就选中立好了，疼痛的话…

Tony下意识看了一眼周围，非常诚实的按下了完全同意。

后面的问题也大多围绕着这些话题，比如说有无恋物癖、会不会选择让别人来满足自己伴侣的欲望、对于床事间的适当折磨的意见、是否想让伴侣在关系中成为培育的一方等等等等。

Tony一道一道题做过去，脑内却对刚刚自己脑补的Steve念念不忘，导致他后面的题目基本上下意识将Steve带入了伴侣的位置。

【我希望在发生亲密行为时，我的伴侣是完全被捆绑住的。】

捆绑Steve？完全同意。

【在伴侣方面，我倾向于选择和我有很大年龄差距的人。】

老冰棍都要一百岁了，完全同意。

【我喜欢在私密生活中被言语侮辱或者吧被叫侮辱性的称呼。】

被Steve压制住，在耳边听他用性感低沉的声音说着令人羞耻的话语？完全同意！

【我喜欢表现得像一个宠物（狗、猫、小马驹等）。】

Tony脑内立刻浮现了那些同人作品里各种各样的动物形象，他不得不承认，挺有吸引力，选个同意吧。

…….

等所有题目做完后，Tony看着屏幕慢慢生成测试了结果。

等等，他是M？？

还是个Sub？？？（指被支配者）

还有100%跨龄恋、100%占有欲、100%捆绑束缚、100%Brat、100%恋痛、83%弱势、80%DDLG…

DDLG？？？？？？？（爸爸发号施令，孩子绝对服从）

Tony不自主地想起了Howard那张恨铁不成钢的脸，打了个冷颤。

对着那张生成图思考了一段时间人生后，Tony突然很想知道Steve做这个问卷会是什么结果，丝毫没有觉得哪里不对的总裁大人直接调出了复仇者对话框，却一个手滑发到了复仇者群聊中。

正在讨论其他事情的群聊一下子安静了一秒，随后炸了锅，Tony有些后悔的看着群聊里平时打怪时高冷酷炫的超级英雄们纷纷如同高中生一样调侃起哄，Steve则非常老实的问了一句【BDSM是什么？】

——Clint Barton：噢，我们单纯的Cap。

——Sam Wilson：Cap，你可以去谷歌一下。

——Thor：我也不知道是什么意思，Cap你查到了和我说一声。

——Steve Rogers：【截图】我查到了🤦♂️🤦♂️@Thor

——Clint Barton：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我要笑死了，Stark你看看你把Cap弄的。

——Natasha Romanoff：Cap怕不是已经红透了。

——Steve Rogers：其实还好。

——Steve Rogers：虽然里面有些问题让我觉得有些奇怪。

——Bruce Banner：？Cap你已经开始做了吗？

——Steve Rogers：Tony不是让我们做一下这个题吗？

——Natasha Romanoff：Cap真听Tony话。

——Steve Rogers：…Nat。

——Tony Stark：这个题目在推特上挺火的，我觉得好玩，发给你们做做。

群里稍稍安静了一段时间，Tony便假设他们都去做题去了，他刚刚将咖啡倒进肚子里，群里又开始了。

——Natasha Romanoff：哇我竟然是S，还是Dom。

——Clint Barton：这难道不是情理之中的吗？🤷♂️

——Sam Wilson：哈哈哈哈。

——Sam Wilson：我是SM中立，Dom更多

——Clint Barton：我也是中立哎，不过Sub更多。

——Tony Stark：哎呦，小鸟你也是Sub。

——Clint Barton：？你是Sub？我以为你是Dom。

——Tony Stark：我也以为我是Dom🚬

——Natasha Romanoff：Tony就是个小猫咪。

——Tony Stark：？？

——Tony Stark：我再怎么也是个豹子。

——Bruce Banner：SM属性我也是中立，Sub和Dom我也是中立。

——Clint Barton：联盟里中立还挺多。

——Natasha Romanoff：没人吐槽Tony刚刚说自己是豹子吗？

——Bruce Banner：他经常胡言乱语，习惯了。

——Tony Stark：Bruce？？？？

群里大家插科打诨，毕竟性癖是比较私密的事情，大家也只是说一说SM属性，不过Tony却注意到Steve久久没有出现，他开始有些担心这家伙是不是有些题看不懂或者题目太过直白让他不适了。

Tony刚想私信Steve，却看见他和Steve的对话框里弹出一个红点。

——Steve：【图片】

——Steve：我刚刚查了查，然后根据这个结果，那我应该是S和Dom。

Tony懵逼了一会儿才反应过来耿直队长是直接把图片结果发给了自己，他立刻点开保存，才仔细看了看Steve的结果。

Steve的S属性和Dom属性竟然是满格，而下面的性癖中竟然有捆绑、言语侮辱、恋物、跨龄恋、恋痛等等，而Steve的占有欲和DDLG竟然是100%！

Tony有些没过脑子的给Steve发了一条消息：

——Tony Stark：Cap，你喜欢别人在床上叫你Daddy吗？

——Steve Rogers：啊？

——Tony Stark：你DDLG是100%。

——Steve Rogers：啊，这个，我其实也不知道，没试过。

——Steve Rogers：不过应该是，我可能没法在床上叫别人Daddy😂

——Tony Stark：【图片】这是我的。

——Steve Rogers：哇哦...你DDLG也很高。

——Tony Stark：而且我俩都喜欢跨龄恋哎。

——Steve Rogers：哈哈哈哈哈。

——Steve Rogers：我发现了。

——Tony Stark：你看，Steve，你是S，我是M，你是Dom，我是Sub，你喜欢别人叫你Daddy，我喜欢叫别人Daddy，你喜欢捆绑，我也喜欢捆绑…

——Steve Rogers：嗯，很巧。

巧你妹。

——Tony Stark：我的意思是，既然我们契合度那么高，何不哪一天试一试？你前卫大胆那个也挺高的嘛，试试也无妨。

——Tony Stark：怎么样？

消息那头好一会儿都没有回复，Tony用手撑着下巴，心里有着那么一丝丝慌乱，他坐直身子，刚想发一条【我刚刚开玩笑的哈哈哈哈，这种测试可信度不高】过去，Steve却在这时有了动静。

——Steve Rogers：我觉得。

——Steve Rogers：可行。

花絮：  
Tony觉得，Steve的【我没法在床上叫别人Daddy】简直是狗屁。

那种被日到眼泪汪汪后对方还一边操你一边低声说“Daddy舒服吗？”的感觉。

无法形容。


End file.
